True love or not
by Laughing-watermelon
Summary: Isabella asks Phineas if she likes her, things don't go to well. Phineas decides that he doesn't like Isabella, apparently you need to feel something? Well he doesn't feel that something. Hearts are broken and maybe even friendships are broken. Story better than summery. CHANGED TO ONE-SHOTS ON PHINEAS AND ISABELLE'S LOVE LIFE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Phineas and Isabella love! Or maybe not! Read to find out.

Isabella sat on the couch in her lounge room, lost in thought.

She was thinking about someone, a boy in particular, his name was Phineas. He was Isabella crush, he didn't know that though. He was oblivious, not a little, a lot.

She was wanting to tell him something, something important, but how? How was she supposes to Admit her love? She couldn't just walk up to him and say,"hi, Phineas! I love you, do you love me back?"

That would be to...awkward.

What's the worst that could happen? They have know each over forever! But what if he doesn't like her back? What of he stops being friends with her because of that question?

There was some many good things that could happen but there's flaws as well.

What to do, what to do? When would be the right time?

Some many questions flowed threw Isabella's head.

'Why is this so hard?' She thought miserably.

Suddenly a voice interrupted Isabella's thoughts.

"What's wrong, Isabella? You look down? What's troubling you?" Vivian asked, she talked very fast throwing new questions at Isabella before she could respond to the first one, but her voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine mum." She replied, her voice was full of sadness.

"Aww,come on, Isa, you can tell me anything." She said sitting down next to Isabella.

"I want to tell Phineas how I feel about him." Isabella admitted resting her head on her mothers shoulder.

"Your finally admitting you feelings to, Phineas? That's great!"

"It is but it isn't."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared of what he might say." Isabella admitted sadly.

"Isa, what he might say doesn't matter now it matters when he says it." Vivian said soothingly.

"Really?" Isabella asked, looking into her mothers eye's, her own glistened as well, her dark blue eye's shining with sudden joy.

"Really."

"Thanks, mum. I'm going over there right now." Isabella announced jumping off the couch and heading to the door.

"Okay! Good luck!"

"By, mum!"

"By, Isa, be back before dinner!"

"I always am!"

Isabella was now standing outside of the Fylnn-Fletcher's backyard, she took a deep breath, put on the cutest smile she could muster and swung the gate open.

"Hi, Phineas! Watcha dooin?" She asked sweetly.

"Hey, Isabella! Today we made a chocolate maker, cause you know everyone loves chocolate." Greeted Phineas cheerfully.

"I sure do I love you." Isabella said dreamily, staring at Phineas.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, I sure do love chocolate!" Isabella covered up, she could tell she was blushing, Phineas smiled at her making Isabella's blush redden.

"Me too! Hey, Ferb?" Phineas said, ignoring Isabella's sudden blushing.

Ferb nodded and pressed the red button on the small green machine that sat in his palm, out came a lint chocolate.

"Lint! My favourite!" Isabella squealed.

Phineas plucked the chocolate from the machine and handed it to Isabella.

"Here, you have it." Phineas offered."ladies first."

Isabella's blush returned,"thanks." She took it from Phineas's hand, unwrapped it and popped it into her mouth. Her mouth watered at the taste. 'White chocolate.'

It was so good! Better than ones she bought! Well it is homemade, kinda.

"Phineas, this is so good!"

Phineas, who was in the middle of eating his own, nodded enthusiastically.

Isabella then looked over at Ferb who was also eating a delicious chocolate.

Then suddenly out of no where a stray green beam came flying out of the sky and hit the little chocolate machine, it blew up into little tiny peaces.

"Awww." Phineas and Isabella said at the same time.

"Well I guess that's it for the day." Phineas said sadly, but we'll make something awesome tomorrow!"

"Actually, Phineas I was hoping, before I left if I could ask you something?" Isabella asked hopefully.

Ferb knowing what was going to happen walked inside, a smalle smile plastered on his lips,'finally.'

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?"

"Well, we have know each over for awhile now." Phineas nodded."I was wondering of you would like to um, actually this is stupid, I'll just leave." Isabella murmured. She turned around and began to walk out when Phineas grabbed her wrist.

"Wait! Please the me what you were going to say." Phineas begged.

"It's stupid." Isabella muttered, she tried to proceed out the gate but Phineas stopped her again.

He looked into her dark blue eye's, her eye's met his, she looked lost for a second."Fine, I'll... I'll tell you what I've been wanting to tell you my hole life."

Phineas looked puzzled,'what does she want to tell me? What is to tell? Well I'll guess I'll find out.'

"Phineas, I have been wanting to tell you this to you ever since I met you."

Isabella explained not meeting Phineas's eye.

"Yes." Phineas said, urging Isabella to go on.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you." Isabella said, turning away from Phineas.

"You really love me?like as in girlfriend love?" Phineas asked, shocked.

Isabella nodded turning around, she looked into Phineas eye's.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, I really am but I can't, I can't love you." Phineas admitted.

"Why not?" Isabella asked, tears welled up in her arms, the bravness that used to be swirling around in her, was changed to disappointment.

"Because.. I'm sorry, Isabella I think you should leave." Phineas directed sadly.

"Oh, okay, I get it." She said, before turning on her heel and walking out of the backyard, tears steaming down her face.

Phineas sighed before walking back inside, thinking about what he had just done.

"Hey, Ferb." Phineas greeted sadly as he walked into their bedroom.

"Okay, what happened?" Ferb asked in his thick British accent.

"Isabella asked me if I loved her and I said... No."

Ferb gave Phineas a surprised look, he didn't ramble on though about why he didn't say yes, he used his words wisely,"why?"

"I... I don't know."

"There is a reason for everything, Phineas."

"Well, I guess I just like her as a friend." Phineas replied, thinking more into the question.

"What do you like about, Isabella?" Ferb asked.

"I like her smile and her laugh." Phineas replied.

"And?"

"Well I guess I love everything about her."

"You like her." Ferb announced.

"How do you know?" Phineas asked.

"You like everything about her, wait no, you LOVE everything about her." Ferb replied.

"I don't know, Ferb, I can't really feel anything."

Ferb raised an eyebrow,"you like her, Phineas you may not realise it, yet."

Phineas didn't answer in stead he walked over to his bed and got in, kicked off his shoes and snugged into the warm blankets, not bothering to get undressed.

Ferb sighed and climbed into bed, probably the most words he had said in his life.

Phineas opened his eye's amd looked around, Ferb was not up yet. He rubbed the sleep put of his eye's and looked for Perry.

"Hey, where's, Perry? He's always here in the morning." Phineas asked to no one.

"Maybe he'll be back for breakfast." He reassured himself worriedly.

Phineas walked into the bathroom and undressed.

After he had undressed he turned on the hot water and hopped in, he letbthe hot water flow down his neck and down his back, it felt so nice and relaxing, he let all of his bad thoughts wonder elsewhere. He leaned his head against the cold, hard, tiled wall.

For what seemed like entirety, he finally washed himself down and got out, changing into a fresh pair of clothes.

When Phineas got out of the bathroom he found Ferb waiting patiently outside.

"Sorry, bro, I didn't know you were waiting." Phineas apologised.

Ferb shrugged and walked in, closing the door softly behind him.

As Phineas walked down strairs his thoughts came back to Isabella.

'She might not even come over today.' He thought.

'Do I really love her? Then why can't I feel anything?' He wondered.

Maybe Ferbs right, I just don't know it but I'm thinking about her right now?

This is harder than I thought.

He then thought about last night, when he told Isabella that he didn't like her.

Her beautiful dark blue eye's full of tears.

'Wait! Where did beautiful come from?' He thought, surprised.

'She looked really sad' he thought, 'even when she's sad she still looks pretty though.'

"Where are all of these thoughts coming from?'

'Wait, maybe I do like, Isabella. I must, I can't stop thinking about her and I called her beautiful. Then it settled I like Isabella, I got to tell her that! She won't come over here!

Phineas rushed out of the door, ignoring his mothers cries of protest.

He ran all the way to Isabella's house. When he reached there he knocked on the door frantically, waiting for someone to open it.

The door creaked open revealing a bloodshot blue eye.

Isabella.

"Oh, hi, Phineas."

"Hi, Isabella!"

"What do you need?" She asked dryly.

"I need to tell you that, I was wrong, I do like you Isabella, no I love you! Please forgive me for what I said, I didn't mean it." Phineas said, staring at the ground.

The door opened fully revaluing Isabella, she looked the same expect for the bloodshot eye's from crying. Phineas felt a wave of guilt hit him.

"Do you really mean that, Phineas?" She asked.

Phineas nodded,"of course."

Isabella stepped out of the house and pulled Phineas onto a hug. Phineas hugged back, glad to be with Isabella. His girlfriend.

"So is it okay if I call you my girlfriend now?" He asked, smiling.

"Of course."

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you too."

THE END!

So did you like it? Was it bad or good? Do you reckon I should make another chapter? Or should it stay as a one shot? Please review! Tell me your thoughts! Don't be afraid I don't bite! :) :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Date.

It had been a week since Isabella and Phineas started going out.

Phineas, was trying very hard to be the best boyfriend she would ever had, to make up for breaking her heart.

He had made her, her very own chocolate machine, because she loved the one he and Ferb had made.

He was finally about to ask her out on their very first date. Nothing could go wrong, could it?

Phineas stood infront of Isabella's house, ready to ask her out on their first date, almost.

He was worried, very worried. Much more nervous than Isabella was when she asked Phineas out. You would think because they were dating it would be easy to ask each over out on a date, no, it's not. It's harder than you think.

Asking someone out on date can be scary, very scary. They could blow you off. They could say yes and not come. These horrible thoughts flowed through Phineas's head. He haden't moved from his spot in front of Isabella's house door for a couple of minutes, debating what to do.

Phineas sighed, he was going to have to make up his mind sooner or later.

Finally Phineas knocked on the door, taking a deep breath, he stepped back and waited.

After what seemed like hours, Isabella finally answered the door.

She seemed a bit down, but as soon as she saw Phineas her face brightened up and she smiled.

"Hey, Phineas! Watcha dooin?" She asked.

"Hey, Isabella, I was wondering if you would like to um... Go on a date with me?"

He asked nervously.

Isabella's smile widened,"of course! I've been waiting for you to ask me on a date for ages! Where will we go?"

"Great! Glad I got that weight off my chest! Anyway maybe we could go to the movies?" He asked, sighing in relief.

"Sure! That's sounds awesome!" Isabella exclaimed happily.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up tonight, I hope you don't mind, but mum said she'll drive us."

"Cool, see you then and no I don't mind at all!" Isabella replied.

"Okay, by, I love you." Phineas said smiling in satisfaction.

Isabella giggled, "By! I love you too."

Phineas smiled again before starting to walk home.

Isabella closed the door calmly. Wen she was inside she screamed,"YES!"

Phineas walked inside of his home to be greeted by Perry rubbing against his leg.

"Hey, Perry, are you hungry!"

Perry chattered in response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Phineas laughed, picking his pet platypus up and walking into the kitchen.

A wonderful, delicious smell wavered around the kitchen.

"Wow! Mum, that smells really good!" Phineas exclaimed sniffing the air.

"Why thank you, Phineas." Linda thanked, smiling.

"MUM!" Candace screamed from upstairs.

"What is it, Candace?" Linda asked, sighing, could her daughter give her a break? Just for once?

"Where is that dress you bought me for Jeremy's and I date!" She screamed frantically.

"Is it in the bathroom ?" Linda asked walking out of the kitchen.

Phineas looked at Perry and laughed. That will never get old.

Phineas put Perry down gently and severed his food in his dish, Perry ate to hungrily.

Phineas, smelling the delicious sent again walked over to the stove were the meal was cooking and peaked inside. Butter chicken.

"Awesome!" Phineas said walking away from the oven and sitting down at the table.

While he was waiting for his mums return, his thoughts came back to his first date that was tonight.

He was goings to let her choose the movie because he didn't really know what she would like to watch.

Phineas checked his watch, 5:31. He had to pick Isabella up at 6:30.

He was nevervous, what if he stuffed up? They haden't even kissed yet, well if you don't include pecks on the cheeks, than they haden't really had there first Kiss.

After Phineas had his dinner it was 6:00, so he went up stairs to get ready.

Phineas looked threw his wardrobe and found exactly what he was looking for, a black suit with an orange tie.

Phineas smiled and grabbed the suit and brought into the bathroom with him.

Phineas peeled off his clothes and chucked them in the clothes basket.

After he was undressed he hopped in the shower and washed himself down with fancy soap.

After he finished he hopped out of the shower and dried himself off.

Phineas looked at himself in the mirror, his orange hair was a mess!

He reached out and opened the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a comb,

he pulled the comb threw his knotty hair, undoing the knots and combing his hair down. After he had finished that, he pulled on his suit and tied his tie.

It was tricky at first but he managed to do it.

After he was dressed he went downstairs for his mothers opinion.

"Mum, how do I look?" He asked nervously.

Linda turned away from what she was doing and looked at her son, she smiled.

"Aw, my little boys is growing up!" She squealed walking over to give him a hug.

Phineas laughed,"yeah, I guess I am but seriously how do I look?"

"You look vey handsome, Phineas." She replied, hugging him.

Phineas blushed,"thanks."

"Hey, mum? Can I ask you something?" Phineas asked.

"Sure. What's bothering you?" Linda asked, worried for her son.

"What if I stuff up?" He asked looking at his mum for advice.

Linda looked puzzled,"stuff up what?"

"The date and maybe even my relationship with Isabella." He replied.

"Phineas, don't think like that, even os something does go wrong that doesn't means it's the end of the world, there's always away to fix it." She reassured.

"But what if there's not?" He asked.

Linda Hugged him again, "there always is."

Phineas nodded and smiled,"thanks."

"Well, we better get going now." Linda said, checking the clock.

Phineas nodded,"okay, let's go."

The two headed to the garage and quit into the car, driving over to Isabella's house.

Phineas hopped out and walked to the door, knocking on it.

Isabella answered almost impossibly fast.

"Hi, Phineas! You look great!"

Phineas stood the gobsmacked. She looked amazing! She wore a pink dress the stopped at her knees, it had frills at the the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. Her sparky purple shoes glinted in the moon light, her hair was the same except for the small purple bow on the side of her head, she also wore a purple necklace and bracelet.

"Wow, Isabella you look amazing!" Phineas exclaimed.

Isabella blushed,"thanks."

Phineas smiled,"come on, our ride awaits."

Isabella laughed,"okay, hold on a sec." She poked her head inside of the house again,"by, mum! I'm leaving!"

There was a muffled shout and laugh. Isabella then closed the door and took Phineas waiting hand, her blush returning.

The arrived at movies soon enough.

"By, mum!" Phineas called as he waved to the red car that was driving away.

"So, Phineas what movie are we watching?" Isabella asked.

"Actually I'm going to let you pick." He explained.

"Really? Okay, cool!"

Phineas smiled,"shall we?"

"We shall." She replied with a giggle.

The two walked into the movies, looking around.

There was lots of movies to choose from, comedy, action or romance and a lot more, so choosing was going to be hard.

Isabella finally decided on a romance movie about a girl who asked a boy out and he said no, he eventually said yes though and they go threw years of them being together. It reminded her of how her relationship with Phineas started out.

"How about we get some snacks?" Phineas offered pointing to the shop were they sold lots of goodies for the movies.

"Sure, that would be great!" She replied, following Phineas towards the shop.

They decided on a large popcorn to share and a large frozen coke to share.

Isabella liked the idea of sharing food and drink with Phineas, it was so romantic.

While Phineas payed for the treats Isabella grabbed two straws.

"Okay, let's go before we miss the start of the movie." Phineas said, handing me the drink to carry, she took it carefully.

"Wow, that's a lot of people." Isabella murmured to herself as she made her way threw the busy crowds. She looked around for Phineas, but didn't see him.

Panic rose inside of Isabella, she took off threw crowds, pushing people out of the way, muttering her apologies.

She finally caught sight of the familiar red hair bobby up and down in between people. She then suddenly lost sight of it him.

'Okay, Isabella take a deep breath.' She thought to herself, trying to calm herself down. 'You'll find him.'

After she calmed herself down, she started to speed up again, calmly searching for her boyfriend, even though she was trying to stay calm, she was breaking down in the inside.

She suddenly bumped into someone, popcorn flew everywhere and frozen drink soaked both of them.

"Oh! I am so, so sorry!" She exclaimed, whipping the drink out of her eye's. She went to help the person up when she realized it was Phineas who she bumped into and that everyone had stopped and was staring at them, some even laughing.

"I am really sorry, Phineas." Isabella apologized shamefully.

Phineas smiled,"that's okay, Isabella." He replied softly.

"No, it's not okay! I ruined everything." She said, on the verge of tears.

"You didn't ruin anything, Isabella." He reassured.

"No! I ruined completely everything, this date, your clothes... And we probably missed the start of the movie beep sue of me." She said, tears were threatening to spill.

"Isabella, you didn't ruin anything, my cloths are wet not ruined and this date is defiantly not ruined we still have plenty of time." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

" Do you really mean that, Phineas?" She asked, looking into his soft, comforting, blue eye's.

"Yeah, how about we blow off this movie and do something else?" He asked, starting to laugh.

"Yeah, let's do that." She agreed.

Phineas slipped his hand into hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

The soaked couple walked out of the building ignoring the laughs.

"So what do you want to do?" Isabella asked, moving a wet lock of hair out of her face.

"How bout a stroll in the park?" He asked, flashing a smile at her.

"That's sounds great."

The pair walked threw the lush, green park under the moonlight, not saying a word.

Even though the scene at movies was bad Isabella and Phineas both agreed this was the best date ever. Their hands were linked as they walked past the creek, the water trickled down stream making a beautiful, relaxing sound.

Owls hooted softly. Phineas and Isabella enjoyed this moment together.

They finally stopped in front of a small stone wall that overlooked the lake.

Phineas and Isabella looked at the lake in wonder until Phineas pulled Isabella gently so she was facing her.

She didn't say anything instead she leaned in towards Phineas face, Phineas did the same until their lips touched, pulling them into a passionate kiss.

The couple stood there, under the moonlights shine, kissing.

So what do you think? Good or bad or am I just wasting my time?

I am going to add another chapter, then another, then another!

Yes, my friends! A series of one shots about are favorite couple! Phineas and Isabella!

*clap*

Chapter 3 up soon.


End file.
